


After Ever

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Australia, Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, phanfic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: Cute little Australia proposal fic. Enjoy!-Also thanks to Emmy for literally being the worlds best supporter like seriously wifey





	

The ring feels heavy, even if it is in his luggage above somebody else's head. His eyes keep flitting to it, and Dan's huffing in annoyance.

"What are you looking at Phil?"

"Nothing, just moving my eyes."

"It looks an awful lot like you're looking at that man at the window seat." Dan grumbles, and Phil chuckles. He looks around for anyone staring, and presses a quick and sweet press to Dan's temple, who relaxes. "I can't be mad at you when you're so sweet." Phil nuzzles his nose into Dan's neck, secure in the sleeping passengers and dim lighting of the plane.

Dan squirms, giggling quietly. "Maybe you shouldn't be mad at me then. It's a long flight, and three weeks ahead. Let's have fun. We booked a private resort for the sole purpose of being together and not worrying about being together like this. So let's enjoy it, yeah?"

Dan sleepily nods, finally able to just lean his head on Phil's neck pillow and fall comfortably asleep. Phil stays awake a while longer, finding comfort in watching the lights from the world below. He takes another quick glance at the suitcase, and let's himself fall asleep as well. 

 

-

 

"Phil, honestly, pick up the pace. We've got icecream to eat and nobody to meet- Phil- oh my god—"

Dan's hand hits his mouth hard enough to hurt, and his chest hurts from his heart trying to beat out of it. 

Phil is trying to keep his balance, it's not exactly easy to sit with a knee on the ground and a foot, and it's like trying to stand in water shoes on top of a pool. But he's not focused on that, he's focused on Dan's face, keeping the ring from falling in the sand, and his stomach from throwing up their shared lunch. 

"I've known you since you were eighteen, and I've watched you grow into somebody who isn't scared to show his cute piglet curls, who's smile and laugh aren't forced back but run freely. Seven years, Dan. Do you think you can handle me for ever after?"

"Even after ever. Yes Phil, oh my god you little shit. I love you." Dans arms are wrapped around Phil's neck and Phil is hugging around his torso, and the cliche of it all- the beach all the way in Australia, the sunset, the walk on the beach- all make it seem surreal.

When Phil wakes up with the most beautiful man laid upon his chest, a ring wrapped around the finger laid on Phil's chest, Phil can't help but wake him up to see the most beautiful eyes.

"It's early, Phil, why am I awake?"

"I don't know. You promised me for ever after."

"And after ever." Dan says sleepily, eyes slowly falling shut again.

Phil sighs, staring at the ceiling, content. "Yeah, even after ever."


End file.
